


WEDDING DRESS

by BigBangHwaiting



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangHwaiting/pseuds/BigBangHwaiting
Summary: "my wedding dress is white, hides the bleeding heart"Sorry, my english is bad, please read in Google translator





	WEDDING DRESS

Pozostało jeszcze pociągnąć usta nawilżającym balsamem. Nadaje piękny połysk.

*

Głosy zgromadzonych w pokoju kobiet słyszę jak zza grubej ściany.

*

Psik perfum. Ten zapach przypomina mi szczęśliwe chwile nad morzem i jest wszystkim, co mnie trzyma w całości i nie pozwala rozbić się na maleńkie kawałki jak pęknięte lustro.

*

Ostatnie wygładzenie sukni. Widzę ją jak przez mgłę.

*

Ach, zapomniałabym o uśmiechu- policzki, pomóżcie proszę, to powinno wyglądać choć trochę naturalnie.

*

Jestem gotowa. Mogę się odwrócić i ukazać kuzynkom i przyjaciółkom zgromadzonym w pokoju.

\- Jaka śliczna!

\- Nasza Hyorin tak błyszczy w tym dniu!

\- Youngbae jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem!

Ktoś wetknął mi bukiet w dłonie.

Teraz obrót, ukazanie wszystkim "uśmiechu" i zmuszenie nóg, aby zrobiły pierwszy krok.

Najpierw jeden, potem drugi... Gdy ojciec bierze mnie pod rękę, następne jakoś już same się udadzą. Jestem aktorką, jestem profesjonalistką, jestem dumą mojej rodziny- jak mogę ich zawieść?

Zejście po schodach do sali ślubów przypomina marsz orszaku cesarskiego. Po drodze zauważam znajome twarze, ale nigdzie nie widać tej, która mogłaby zatrzymać mój oddech na zawsze. ON, mój jedyny powód do rytmicznego oddychania- z pewnością gdzieś tutaj jest, ukryty w tłumie z tyłu. Wiem to, czuję jego spojrzenie na sobie, tak jak jeszcze niedawno czułam jego ręce na płonącym ciele.

Dywan, po którym kroczę, zdaje się nie mieć końca, a u jego szczytu czeka mężczyzna, który od tej pory będzie moim mężem. Jest gładko ogolony, wystrojony w garnitur od znanego projektanta, a jego niepewny uśmiech świeci jak słońce. Taeyang- to rzeczywiście adekwatny dla niego pseudonim, potrafi błyszczeć i czarować serca ludzi, którzy patrzą na niego w zachwycie.

Też dałam się na to nabrać, gdy na początku sądziłam, że jego niezłomna wiara w boskie przykazania, niewinność i słodycz są szczere. Wkrótce odkryłam, dla kogo ta słodycz jest tak naprawdę przeznaczona i jak wygodne było dla nich obu ukrycie się za moimi plecami. Niespodzianka, jaką miały być nagłe odwiedziny w studiu nagraniowym, stała się moim wyrokiem dożywocia. Co by się stało z całą piątką, gdyby ich homoseksualny związek wewnątrz zespołu ujrzał światło dzienne?

Wówczas TEN, z którego strony nigdy nie spodziewałam się zainteresowania, uratował mnie przed popadnięciem w obłęd. Gdyby nie błagania na kolanach i wsparcie tego, który na powrót przywrócił mi wiarę w miłość, w ludzi, w moją kobiecość- kto wie, czym byłabym teraz? Jego pocałunki, jego zapach, jego słowa pocieszenia wymruczane w moje włosy, jego otaczające mnie opiekuńcze ramiona kiedy płakałam rozdzierająco na jego piersi i chciałam rzucić się z mostu do rzeki Han - tylko to było moją kotwicą w tym wirze brudnego szamba, w jakie zmieniło się w jednej chwili moje życie.

Przeklinam Youngbae, że mnie zwodził i że okazał się takim tchórzem. Przeklinam jego kochanka; mieli tak wiele ze sobą wspólnego i nawet nie był dziewczyną, aby dać mi jakiekolwiek szanse rywalizacji. Ale mogę zrozumieć ich miłość, mogę nawet pomóc ją chronić, odkąd sama poznałam to uczucie i pokochałam innego członka BigBang. Przeklinam prezesa Yanga i przeklinam menagerów odpowiedzialnych za wizerunek zespołu! Ich piękny, czysty, doskonały Youngbae nie mógł zostać uwikłany w skandal. Jak to by wyglądało, gdyby oficjalna dziewczyna rzuciła go po miesiącu związku, ujawniając przy tym jego zakazane preferencje? A co by było, gdyby dowiedzieli się całej prawdy- KTO byłby powodem tego skandalu? W jakim szoku byłaby opinia publiczna gdyby zostało ujawnione, że inny członek grupy tak pocieszał udawaną dziewczynę swojego przyjaciela, że stali się kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółmi? Zatrzęsłaby się ziemia pod wytwórnią i spadłoby niebo nad Seulem, o tak, z pewnością. BigBang i reszta wytwórni zostaliby zmieszani z błotem. Kto wie, co jeszcze by wyciekło, przecież nie tylko ja znam ich brudne sekrety?

Harmonogram BigBang w tym roku był przepełniony. Solowe comebacki, występy w programach, skandale, planowanie ostatnich wspólnych koncertów i nieuchronnie zbliżająca się służba wojskowa- napięcia wśród nich nigdy nie były tak wyraźne, jak w ostatnim czasie, więc dla odwrócenia uwagi wyciągnięto znów sprawę naszego długo odkładanego ślubu. Lecz kiedy ONI DWAJ spędzali czas razem, mój pocieszyciel znajdował lukę w ich i swoim harmonogramie, aby choć na chwilę wymknąć się do mnie. Pędziliśmy wówczas dla niepoznaki moim autem do naszego prywatnego schronienia nad morzem, nieważne, jeśli mogliśmy tam pobyć chociaż jedną noc. W kolejną okrągłą rocznicę naszego związku podarował mi ulubione perfumy i jeszcze coś, o czym nawet on sam nie miał pojęcia. Nasza tajemnica dawała nam siłę; on mógł wrócić i znów żartować z resztą zespołu (nawet z nimi dwoma), a ja znów poczułam się kobietą. 

BigBang po raz ostatni zabłysło i dało szereg udanych koncertów pod koniec roku. Fani, dziennikarze, rodzina i przyjaciele - wszyscy dali się nabrać na ich wzajemną miłość i braterską przyjaźń. Nikt nie poznał ceny tego sukcesu.

Ofiarą dla dziennikarzy i fanów zostałam ja.

Tak po prostu.

Wszyscy przekonywali mnie, że tak będzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Dla zespołu, dla wytwórni, dla Youngbae i dla mojej, sowicie wynagrodzonej prezentami- rodziny.

O moje szczęście nikt nawet nie zapytał.

Posłuchałam ich słów, składając dziś na ołtarzu w ofierze aż zbyt wiele- moją przyszłość, wielką dziurę w sercu najdroższej mi osoby i naszą niemożliwą miłość.

Co najmniej cztery serca płoną dziś w tej sali, ale nikt postronny niczego nie jest w stanie zauważyć. Jesteśmy dobrze wyszkolonymi produktami koreańskiego przemysłu rozrywkowego, będziemy się uśmiechać jak manekiny i kłaniać jak roboty nawet w chwili naszej śmierci.

Ale ja też mam mój mały sekret. Dla niego będę iść dziś przez salę ślubów z podniesioną głową i wejdę do rodziny Dong, aby uratować ją przed haniebnym skandalem, BigBang przed rozpadem, a wytwórnię YG przed bankructwem. Będę go dobrze strzec i będę dla niego w przyszłości dobrą matką. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy nie dowie się, kto jest jego prawdziwym ojcem.

*

-Jung Eun-ran*, czy bierzesz tego oto, Donga Youngbae za męża i obiecujesz mu...

\- TAK!

*

*

Moja suknia ślubna jest biała, a pod nią szarpie się krwawiące serce.

Mój welon jest biały, a pod nim są czarne myśli.

Biały bukiet na moim brzuchu skrywa mroczny sekret...


End file.
